


Never Change

by sakurasaki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasaki/pseuds/sakurasaki
Summary: Rin takes Maki on an outing in the woods.





	Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. It's not the best, but I had a lot of fun writing it! I really hope that you will enjoy it as well! ^^

“Just a little further, Maki-chan!”

“How much further? We’ve been walking for almost 20 minutes!”

You could hear the aggravation and anxiety in my voice. Where was Rin taking me? We had been walking up a hill for what seemed like forever. To make matters worse, it was late and we were in the middle of the forest. It was so cold out, too. Every inch of my body was freezing, save for my left hand. Rin was holding it tight.

“It’s already really dark, Rin. Our parents are going to be mad if we’re not back before long.”  
“Don’t worry! You told your parents you were staying with me, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I told mine I was staying with you! Hehe.”

“Rin!!"

“Look, we’re here!” Rin shouted before I could scold her further. 

Rin has always been such a fee spirit. It’s one of the many reasons I like her. To be completely honest, part of me wishes she would tone it down a little. I worry that she takes things a little too far sometimes, and gets a little too brave for her own good. It makes me nervous for her. 

But, there’s also this other part of me. The part that never wants Rin-chan to change. Ever.  
Yes, this girl that I have been dating for a little over a week now is perfect. She’s perfect just the way she is.

We finally pushed through a few bushes and walked out into a small opening free of trees and shrubs. The moon was so bright it lit up the entire field.

“This used to be an old camping site,” Rin said. “No one really comes out here anymore, though.” She turned to look at me. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful. But,” I hesitated. I didn’t want her to think that I was ungrateful. It didn’t matter what we were doing, just being with Rin-chan and spending time with her makes me so happy. But, my curiosity was getting the best of me. “Why did you want to bring me here, Rin?”

I could barely make out the features on her face, but the moonlight allowed me to see her cute little grin. The grin that stops me in my tracks every time I see it. The grin that’s so hard for me to look away from.

Her grip on my hand tightened as she pulled me out into the middle of the field. I was starting to get nervous. My hands were beginning to get clammy and shaky.

Rin tilted her head up at the night sky. “Look, Maki-chan…”

I followed her gaze. It felt like my racing heart came to a screeching halt. My nervous grip on Rin’s hand loosened, and I was lost in the sight of so many clustered, brightly burning stars. 

“Rin… There’s so many…”

“We’re far enough away from the city lights that we can actually see them.” I could hear the shaking in her voice. Was she beginning to get nervous? “I’m sorry I made you walk so far, Maki-chan. I just know how much you like stars and I wanted to do something nice for you, so-”

Before I even knew what I was doing, my arms wrapped around Rin’s waste. I buried my face in her neck. I didn’t want her to see my tears. She couldn’t see me weak like this. 

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t hide the sound of my voice cracking when I spoke. “This is amazing, Rin. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

I must have taken her by surprise. Once she processed what was happening, her arms slowly and gently wrapped around my back. 

“I just really wanted to do something nice for you, Maki-chan,” she said. “I know that I’m a handful sometimes, and can be a bit reckless. So I know that I must make you worry about me a lot. I’m really sorry about that, Maki-chan.”

I lifted my face from her shoulder. Tears were still trickling down my cheeks, but I didn’t care anymore. I looked deeply into those beautiful green eyes.

We were silent for only a few minutes, but those minutes seemed like an eternity. My heart was beginning to race again.

“You really… mean a lot to me…” I could almost see Rin’s blushing cheeks through the darkness. Clinching my shirt tighter, she pulled me closer to her. “Please don’t ever leave me, Maki-chan… I promise I’ll be better to you. You’ll see,” she said with tears and determination in her eyes.

I chuckled. She was so cute I couldn’t help it. I leaned in and lightly kissed her cheek.

“No, Rin-chan. Don’t change. I like you just the way you are.”

“Maki…chan..” My kiss startled her. That was probably something she never thought I would do. Well, I certainly never thought that would be something I would do. 

Rin leaned in closer to my face. My heart was going full speed again. Her eyes heavy and closing, her cheeks red, her lips beginning to purse. My stomach filled with butterflies as I braced for what was coming next.

She paused. I looked at her in confusion, but then she placed her soft fingers below my chin and lifted my face up to meet hers. Then, just slightly above a whisper, I heard her say, “I love you, Maki-chan.”

It was in that precious moment that her lips met mine for the very first time.

Never change, Rin-chan.


End file.
